battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Saiga
The Saiga 12K is a 12-gauge Combat Shotgun available in a wide range of configurations. Its firing mechanism is heavily based on the famous and time-proven Kalashnikov assault rifle design and thus they share many similarities. The weapon also comes in a 20-gauge variant and is instead called the Saiga 20K. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the S12K is the default weapon for the Engineer kit for the MEC team. It is the first semi-automatic shotgun players will most likely get at their disposal. The weapon is potentially more forgiving than the pump-action USMC and PLA shotguns; it is usually not capable of a one-hit kill, but its magazine-feeding mechanism and its semi-automatic firemode allows one to follow up the first round much faster than with a pump-action shotgun. It is very similar to the Engineer class' Tier one unlock weapon, the MK3A1 Jackhammer, as both have the same magazine capacity, fire rate, and range, although the MK3A1 boasts a higher damage output per pellet at close range Battlefield 2: Special Forces In the special forces expansion the saiga-12 is issued to MEC Special Forces,Spetsnaz,Rebels and Insurgents engineer kit. S12K BF2.jpg|The Saiga 12K in Battlefield 2 Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the S20K is the Russian and Serdaristani forces' standard shotgun, and can be found in every singleplayer with the exception of Ghost Town. When picked up by the player, it is paired with a set of five HG-2s. In multiplayer, the S20K is the default shotgun for the Russian Demolition kit and is the first semi-automatic shotgun available to the player. It has an 8 round magazine and can kill within 3 or so shots with a good fire rate, but like all shotguns, it is limited to a very short range. File:BFBC_SAIGA_20K.jpg|The S20K in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map Deconstruction File:BFBC_S20K_AIMED.jpg|The S20K being aimed Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the Saiga 20K Semi in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 is the second shotgun available to all kits requiring the achievement of rank 2. It has a default capacity of six shells, a good rate of fire and a short effective range. This shotgun is used most effectively at extremely close range because it's high fire rate and high damage enables it to kill multiple enemies quickly. For the quick trigger finger, the Saiga 20K is a good choice, since it is semi-automatic and is not limited by a pump-action function or an overwhelming automatic fire mode like other shotguns. It is statistically exactly the same as the USAS-12 (even though the stats bar in-game shows less damage for the USAS) the only difference being the fire mode is semi automatic contrasted to the USAS, which is fully automatic. With the 12 Gauge Slugs specialization and Magnum Ammunition, it can be used as an effective semi-automatic rifle, though the M1 Garand may be preferred due to the extra two rounds per magazine or the M14 EBR due to the extra four rounds per magazine, however, with the Extended Shotgun Magazine specialization, the Saiga has a higher capacity of 12 rounds. However, with slugs, bullet drop must be accounted for. Another advantage the Saiga 20K has over these two weapons, besides its close range effectiveness and crowd control ability, is that is can take down UAVs with ease. The use of a reticle rather than sights, though simply cosmetic, can be considered an advantage as well, due to the increase of peripheral vision. Close range headshots are one shot kill. 700px-Saiga12KBC2MP.JPG|The Saiga 20K Semi at Valparaiso in Rush. BC2 Saiga-20k.png|The Saiga 20K Semi at Laguna Presa in Squad Rush. BC2 Saiga-20k zoomed.png|The zoomed view of the Saiga 20K Semi. SaigaStatsBC2.png|The Saiga's in-game stats evaluation Battlefield Play4Free The Saiga-12 appears as a purchasable weapon in Battlefield Play4Free. It remains semi-automatic and comes with a 14 rounds magazine, good damage, accuracy and moderate rate of fire, at the cost of 980 for unlimited use.The weapon has a very clean appearance, like all of the elite weapons, and sports a tan paint scheme on the magazine, pistol grip, and handguard. Although been a good choice for close maps like Sharqi and even Karkand the gun effectiveness deteriorates with range; most players discard this gun for the USAS-12, that has a slighty lower damage and smaller magazine but costs less Battlefunds, can be temporary bought with in-game credits, and has a higher rate of fire being fully automatic. Battlefield 3 The Saiga 20K was listed on the four page fact sheet released by EA at Gamescom. Trivia *It is the only semi-automatic shotgun in Bad Company 2 Videos thumb|350px|left|Gameplay of the Saiga 20K at [[White Pass, Atacama Desert, and Isla Inocentes.]] External links *S12K & Saiga 20K on Wikipedia *S12K on Modern Firearms *Saiga 20K on Modern Firearms References ru:Сайга Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3